Intravenous infusion systems are commonly used to access the vasculature of a patient as part of an infusion therapy procedure. An intravenous infusion system generally includes a fluid reservoir of IV bag that is connected to the patient via an intravenous catheter. The catheter is commonly coupled to a catheter adapter having a Luer-lock connector, or other connector-type for coupling the catheter adapter to a syringe, a section of intravenous tubing, or some other external Luer device. Fluid from the IV bag flows into the patient via the catheter adapter and the intravenous catheter.
In some instances, the catheter adapter further includes a blood control septum that is positioned within a fluid pathway running though the catheter adapter. The blood control septum is provided to allow selective flow of fluid through the fluid pathway. For example, the blood control septum may include a slit that may be bypassed when an external Luer device is coupled to the catheter adapter and directly engaging the septum. Upon removing the external Luer device, the slit is closed to prevent blood from leaking out of the catheter adapter.
In some instances, the catheter adapter further includes a septum actuator that is contacted by the external or secondary infusion device, such as a Luer device, and advanced through the slit of the septum. The septum actuator is generally advanced through the septum to provide a temporary pathway through the septum. Upon removal of the secondary infusion device, the resilient nature of the septum backs the septum actuator out of the septum slit.
In some instances, the septum actuator is accidentally dislodged and displaced from the proximal opening of the catheter adapter, thereby preventing subsequent advancement through the septum. In this instance, the infusion device must be removed from the patient and replaced with a new device. Not only does this create an inconvenience for the care provider, this also results in increased risk of infection and trauma to the patient as a second catheterization is now required.
Thus, while systems and methods currently exist to bypass a blood control septum as part of an infusion procedure, challenges still remain. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or replace current techniques with the system and methods discussed herein.